Photo-disruption refers to a specific type of interaction between a material and laser radiation incident at the material. The photo-disruption originates from a physical phenomenon called laser-induced optical breakdown (abbreviated as LIOB) and is associated with mechanical effects including, but not limited to, cavitation resulting from plasma formation in the material being irradiated with laser radiation. The photo-disruption has proven a useful damage effect to create incisions in a transparent material (i.e. transparent to the laser radiation). While the LIOB itself may be substantially confined to the focal area of the laser radiation, LIOB-induced cavitation bubbles may expand the damage area beyond the focal volume, corrupting the precision of the incisions made in the material.